Kekacauan di Lab Kimia di saat Natal
by tidak sombong
Summary: Kekacauan di Lab Kimia pada saat Natal membuat tiga anak trauma berat. Berawal karena susulan mereka untuk praktikum kimia. Cerita pendek san jelek. Author baru. Karena saya baik hati dan tidak sombong flame diijinkan. Lumayan lampiasin bad mood kalian semua


**Natal yang sangat sial karena ledakan di lab kimia. Masalah simpel yang jadi masalah besar!**

**Christmas and Chemical lab**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia punya mbah Hidekaz_

**Warning:** _OOC, typos, dll_

* * *

**HARI** libur untuk para murid lainnya sementara tiga orang murid masuk untuk susulan kimia. Mereka adalah Feliciano, Lovino, dan Alfred. Pada hari yang seharusnya ditentukan, Feli dan Lovi harus pergi ke Roma karena ada reuni keluarga. Sedangkan Alfred? yah, palingan diare karena kebanyakan makan atau makanannya kurang bersih seperti biasa. "Ngapain sih, harus remedial segala. Langsung tulis 100 di rapot juga bisa, kan'? Hero kesal!" Alfred protes sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya ke udara. _Kriiiiik kriiiik kriiik..._

Hening sejenak...

_Malam kuduuuusss _

_Sunyi senyaaaap_

_Duniaaaa terlelaaap_

_Hanya dua ber- _

#plak plak plak

Sepertinya tak ada yang mendukungmu, Alfred. Kasiaaaan deh lo! Mereka bergerak cepat. Melesat ke Lab Kimia. "Veeee~ semuanya, selamat natal!" seru Feli dengan gembira. Lovi menganga. Mulutnya menyerupai ikan mas koki. #plak. "FELICIANOOOOO!" serunya dengan sangat gemas melihat lab kimia. JENG JENG JENG ( lebay ) Lab kimia jadi menyerupai ruang pesta atau gereja, entahlah. Pohon natal berdiri dengan manis di pinggir lemari yang isinya asam dan cairan kimia berbahaya lainnya. tiap erlemeyer dan gelas kimia ditempeli slinger kecil dan diberi hiasan natal. Slinger-slinger bergelantungan di langit-langit lab kimia. lonceng di pintu dan... "JANGAAAAN! DASAR ADIK GU*****S!" seru Lovi seraya mencegat Feli membuka toples yang isinya ternyata kultur _Corynebacterium diphtheriae. _"Fratello tidak suka ya? ini buat hiasan juga. Nyolong dari Lab Biologi!" serunya riang. Alfred dan Lovino menghela nafas. Entah karena lega atau kesal. Lega karena mereka semua tidak jadi terkena difteri atau kesal pada adik Lovino yang satu ini. Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tahu. "Hmm... Natrium campur air jadi gimana, ya?" ujar Lovino sambil memandang Natrium. "Entahlah?" ujar Alfred sambil mengangkat bahu. Lovino memilih cuek untuk kali ini. ia sudah cukup frustasi pada adiknya. "Guru Kimiatidak datang?" tanya Alfred heran. Namun tidak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari iPadnya. "Heran. Dia yang bilang tanggal 25 Desember, kan'?" ujar Lovi sambil mengempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Vee~ aku dapat SMS dari guru kimia kita, vee~!" seru Feliciano dengan riangnya.

Hening sebentar...

_Malam ku-_

#plak

"Jadi dia ngerjain kita?!" seru Lovino dengan emosinya. "Hah! Iya! Hero marah!" seru Alfred dengan kesal sekali. "Bagaimana kalau kita acak-acak lab ini. Lovino, Feliciano, apa kalian setuju dengan hero?" tanya Alfred penuh harap. Kedua anak kembar itu saling tatap lalu berseru, "KAMI SETUJUU!" ujar mereka dengan emosi. Alfred mulai mengeluarkan erlemeyer, pipet, gelas ukur, gelas kimia, dll. Dengan hati-hati, Feliciano mengambil cairan kimia, asam, dan sejenisnya. Lovino mencampur-campur cairan yang Feli ambil dengan sembarangan. Dan sepertinya Lovino membuat cairan aneh. "Apa ini?" tanya Feli dengan heran. "Akupun tak tahu!" ujar Lovi. "Kita beri nama cairan Lovi!" serunya sambil terkikik. Lovi manyun. Tanpa disanka-sangka, Alfred kentut di dekat 'cairan Lovi' itu. Tiba-tiba, 'cairan Lovi' itu meletup-letup dan menggolak layaknya minyak panas atau air mendidih. "Lihat reaksinya!" seru Feliciano girang. "Aku ambil tabung reaksi dahulu!" lanjutnya kemudian. "Tak perlu. Lihat, di sini pun cukup, bahkan, oh, lihat! Letupannya makin keras!" serunya. Rasa kesalnya berkurang melihat reaksi cairan kimia itu. Alfred kentut lagi dan saat itu tanpa diduga angin menerbangkan kertas yang berada di atas erlemeyer tempat 'cairan Lovi' itu berada. BUAM! BUM BUM BUM! DUAAAAAAR! Dan... satu rekor dunia dalam ledakan pun diraih oleh Lovino Vargas dan 'cairan Lovi' nya. Ledakan sebuah cairan yang muat ke dalam erlemeyer kecil menghancurkan daerah dari Tokyo sampai Kyoto. Ketiga anak itu nyaris di _drop out_ dari sekolah. Juga akan ditangkap polisi. Namun hukuman diringankan oleh Kiku, si kepala sekolah dan Francois, si wakil kepala sekolah. Arthur tak tega menangkap mereka karena ada Alfred. Jadi... berdirilah tiga anak sepanjang tiga bulan di depan kantor kepala sekolah bername tag besar dengan tulisan kecil nama mereka dan tulisan besar di caps-lock: SKORSING. Jadilah tiga anak itu trauma akan natal dan Lab Kimia.

* * *

**Bagaimana? Jelek? Terlalu pendek? Silahkan kirim flame di kotak review. Salah saya sih. Nulis FanFic selagi tak punya ide. Jadi ngasal, deh. Saya kan' baik hati dan tidak sombong. Jadi boleh flame niiih**


End file.
